


Maybe We Could Work

by the5boyswhochangedus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Popular!Harry, Slight mentions of fighting, nerd!Louis, slight mentions of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5boyswhochangedus/pseuds/the5boyswhochangedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU. The boys are in high school. Louis gets bullied and Harry's there to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We Could Work

Louis leaned against his locker and sighed, staring at the chipped paint on it. The janitor has had to scrape it off because the kids at school were constantly writing on it, calling him all sorts of names, “Fat, Queer, Homo, etc.”

Ever since Louis came out as a freshman that he liked boys, he’s been ridiculed, shunned and bullied ever since. Sure, he has his friends Liam and Niall, but really, no one else talks to Louis.

Louis is fine with that though because he’s more than happy to have his friends. The only thing he doesn’t like is that sometimes they get bullied to for hanging out with Louis. The thing is, they don’t care.

Niall is so carefree all the time and he actually makes Louis laugh and have a smile on his face, despite what he’s going through. As for Liam, well, Liam tries to help, he really does. He once beat a kid to a pulp in the locker room for punching Louis in the eye.

That’s another thing that Louis has gotten used to. The physical abuse he gets.

He’s been in the hospital 3 times now, making up a silly excuse to his Mum, but lately, the fights haven’t been so bad. He doesn’t know what’s going on, weather they’re taking pity on him or not, but he’s not complaining.

He looked at himself in the full-length mirror he had sitting in his locker and adjusted his outfit. He pulled on his black skinny jeans, trying to get them to not bunch up at the knees and fixed his white TOMS since they were starting to hurt.

He pulled down on his white t-shirt and unbuttoned the gray cardigan so he looked a little better. He scrunched up his face as he saw his hair a mess.

He ran his fingers through it, loving how easy it was to fix because it was straight, and then adjusted his glasses. He saw Niall walk up to him and he instantly smiled, “Hey, Ni.”

Niall grinned and stopped next to Louis’ locker, “Hey, Lou. Me and Liam still going over to your place tonight, right?” Louis nodded his head, “Yeah. My Mum is gonna order us pizza before she leaves for work.”

Niall nodded and then he looked behind Louis and tensed up. Louis braced himself as he turned around, already knowing who was going to be there.

Niall whispered that he was going to go get Liam before taking off down the hall. Louis knew that Niall really was going to go get him but Liam wouldn’t exactly get here in time.

Louis backed up against the locker next to him, staring directly at Zayn Malik, his bully since the day he came out. Louis sighed and looked down, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose a bit.

Zayn placed a hand on Louis’ chest and shoved him back into the locker. Louis grunted and bit down on the inside of his cheek, feeling the combination lock digging into his back.

Zayn smirked, “Not gonna fight back today, Tomlinson? Finally giving up?” Louis kept his gaze on the ground.

 

He was just tired of fighting. It was the same thing everyday.

 

Zayn would come and bully him, get him riled up to where he fought back right away but today, he just didn’t feel like it. Today, he would just take it.

 

Zayn smirked, “Good, make this easier on me.” Zayn looked up in time to see Zayn’s arm pull back and make a fist and he squeezed his eyes shut, flinching back.

 

After about 30 seconds of not feeling anything and hearing everyone’s shocked gasps, he opened his eyes. He looked up to see Harry Styles, the Captain of the football team and the most popular kid in school, holding Zayn’s fist back.

 

Zayn looked behind him and laughed, “Harry! You want a go?” He let go of Louis and backed up, “Be my guest.”

 

Louis looked at Harry, shocked. Harry has never once bullied him.

 

He was the only one that was still nice to Louis besides Liam and Niall. Louis had worked on a school project with Harry countless times since freshman year.

 

They were always in the same classes and ended up getting paired together almost every time. They would go to each other’s houses and study.

 

Then one night, Louis don’t even know what happened, but Harry had somehow ended up kissing him and the next thing Louis knew, they were both sweaty, clothes strewn all over the room with the headboard knocking against the wall as Harry thrusted into him over and over. Ever since that night, every time Louis and Harry work on a project, they would end up fucking.

 

For Harry, it might have been casual but for Louis, it was so much more. He felt something whenever he kissed Harry, like they were destined to be more.

 

Louis knew he was setting himself up for the fall because one, Harry never told anyone. Two, no one even knows Harry’s in the closet like Louis does.

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Harry speak, “Yeah. I’d like to have a go.” Louis looked down and took a deep breath, preparing for the hit.

 

He felt tears come to eyes with the realization that this was Harry, the guy he has been pining over, the one he has been having sex with, the one he has been in love with for the past 4 years. He heard a sickening crack and something hit the ground with another round of surprised gasps.

 

He peeked one eye open to see Zayn on the ground, passed out with a bloody nose. He opened his eyes fully and slowly looked up at Harry, swallowing thickly.

 

He cleared his throat, “Thank you…” Harry stepped closer to Louis so that their bodies were flush against each other.

 

Louis jumped slightly when Harry grabbed his waist, rubbing his thumbs over his prominent hip bones. Louis placed his hands on Harry’s chest, looking up at him, cursing whoever it was that made Harry so tall.

 

Harry licked his lips and smiled down at Louis, reaching a hand up to push Louis’ glasses back up on his nose, “You okay?” Louis nodded his head and closed his eyes as he felt Harry kiss his forehead softly.

 

Harry wrapped his arms fully around Louis’ waist and looked down at the boy, “I’m coming over to your place tonight.” It was deathly silent in the hallway as everyone watched Harry with either disgusted or shocked expressions.

 

Louis had his own shocked expression and furrowed his eyebrows, “But… We’re not working on a project…” Harry smirked and leaned down.

 

He placed a hand softly on Louis’ jaw, cupping it in his hand as he pressed their lips together in a slow and sweet kiss. Louis’ eyes fluttered shut and he sighed contently into the kiss, gripping tight to Harry’s shirt, never wanting it to stop.

 

Harry eventually pulled away, “I know we don’t have a project. I’ll be there at 8, yeah?” Louis smiled and nodded his head, “Mhm.”

 

Harry started to walk away and Louis turned back to his locker before he heard Harry call out again, “Oh, and Tomlinson?” Louis felt a smack on his bum and he jumped and yelped before placing his hand on it, turning around and glaring playfully at Harry.

 

The curly-haired boy threw him a cheeky smirk, “That’s mine. Now, I’ll see you later.” He placed one more kiss to Louis’ lips before walking off.

 

Everyone slowly went back to doing what they were doing as Louis watched Harry walk down the hallway. He smiled and bit his lip as he closed his locker.

 

Maybe him and Harry would work out after all.


End file.
